A Frosty Past
by violentviolette
Summary: Chapter Two uploaded. A short little fic I wrote back in the day about my alias Lee Frost and her encounters with Deacon.
1. Chapter One

Title: A Frosty Past  
  
Description: A short little fic I wrote back in the day about my alias Lee Frost and her encounters with Deacon.  
  
Author: Lee  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned except for Lee Frost.  
  
==========  
  
My name is Lee Frost and I am many things: a vampire slayer, a daywalker, a last hope for the world, a wandering soul.  
  
I am the last of my family. My father was Dragonetti the leader of the infamous House of Erebus. He was killed by Deacon Frost and his followers, Mercury and Quinn. I would avenge my father's death but Deacon is now dead and was also my soulmate. He was killed by the daywalker Blade, who unfortunately is an ally of mine.   
  
I am the only remaining child of Erebus for the other houses recorded no children. With that I am the only link between the vampires and the humans. Now I sit in the dark boardroom where my father used to conduct meetings and I think of happier times. Like when I first met Deacon at a meeting of the House of Erebus.  
  
I was seventeen and I walked in on one if daddy's meetings and everyone greeted me and offered me the seat to my father's right. As I sat down, he came in. Deacon, with his supernatural grace, sat down across table and a few places down from me. I knew he saw me and didn't recognize me and I knew that he knew that I was looking at him with awe and not breathing.   
  
As the meeting wore on and the House continued to hassle Deacon, I couldn't help but stare at him and be amazed by his calmness towards the hostility directed to him. Finally, he started to speak…  
  
"The world is ours, we should be ruling it, like we used to."  
  
Every time he said 'we' and 'ours' he looked right at me, his light blue eyes seeing right through me and piercing my soul. As if he was asking me to join him, to become his only. But he knew as well as I did that if I was sitting at this table so close to Dragonetti that I must be a member of the house or related to one. After another minute of argument, father dismissed Deacon and before he got up he once again asked me to go with him and I couldn't do anything except look away. All I heard was his footsteps walking away and up the stairs, and my father's voice discussing business with the other members. I had to leave. I casually got up and started to explain to the members why I was leaving.  
  
"Father, I must be off. I have important business to tend to."  
  
And with that I kissed him on the cheek,   
  
"You have all been so kind, I thank you for your hospitality."  
  
With that I got up and left through the special entrance for the Dragonetti family from hence I came.  
  
I quickly changed from my blue Armani suit into my black boot cut slacks, white button down shirt, black stiletto boots, black leather thigh length jacket and put up my hair into a messy bun.  
  
I went down to the archives to find out where Deacon lived and lo and behold I found Deacon trying to translate the ancient texts from the Book of Erebus. My father had told me about the texts and how no one had ever translated them and that only pure bloods could understand them. I walked into the room and found Deacon sitting on the floor with his CD player. I strode up to him, took his headphones out of his ears and turned off his CD player. Then in my sweetest voice said,  
  
"You know that these archives are reserved for the members of the House of Erebus."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that."  
  
"Well now you know."  
  
And then the ominous silence.  
  
"Do I know you? Like I saw you at the meeting of the House of Erebus, but I have never seen you before that." Deacon said, breaking the silence.  
  
"No, you don't know me. I'm a friend of one of the members." I replied, regretting that I had just lied.   
  
"Is that so? Who is your friend?"  
  
"Just someone."  
  
"Oh, come on, you can tell me. I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Sorry, but I promised not to tell."  
  
"Hang on, what are you doing down here, you're not a member?"  
  
"Well I had to grab something from here. My friend wanted me to."  
  
"What did you have to grab?" Deacon asked.   
  
"You know what? I can't remember what."  
  
"Well maybe I can help you remember."  
  
With that he pulled me close and place a soft tender kiss upon my lips. We fell into each other, our minds melted together into one. We were so into our own world that we never noticed my father standing in the doorway.   
  
"Frost!! The archives are not a place where you can bring your sluts!"  
  
With that he grabbed my arm and was about to yell when he did a double take.  
  
"Hi Daddy." I said.  
  
"Lee, how could you?" he asked me, but I didn't reply I could only look away. He then backhanded me with his left hand, the one with the diamond ring and let go of my arm. I brought my hand up to the open wound on my face. He walked away and at the doorway spoke,  
  
"If you wish to remain a member of the Dragonetti family then come now, if not then you give up everything."  
  
My father started to go and Deacon tried to tend to my cut but I pulled away too quickly and ran after my father. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the long awaited update. This is the original storyline. I plan to rewrite the story completely. Also there were only two chapters, but lots of little tidbits I've written over the years.

-------------------------------------------------------

I went to my father later that evening. He was sitting at his desk concentrating on some paperwork. I walked up to his chair and knelt beside it, laying my head on his knee.

"I'm sorry father." He moved his hand and caressed my hair.

"I know my daughter. But you must be more careful. Deacon Frost is trouble, he is destroying our alliances with the humans with these raves and dances. I know that he must have tricked you to get you to kiss him. I want you to stay as far away as possible from him. I will have some of my familiars follow him and make sure that he doesn't try and seek you out."

"That will not be necessary father. I will stay away from him so therefore he will not need to be watched." My father looked at me finally, his eyes questioning but trusting as well.

"All right. I will not have him followed, but at your request not anyone else's."

"Thank you father." We sat there for a few minutes, he tried to continue his work, but his mind was elsewhere.

I stood up and gathered my housecoat together again and tied it in place. I walked to the study door, "Good night father." I kept on walking, "Good night my dearest daughter." By the time I walked back to my room, it was only a half hour to sunrise.

I went to bed nearly immediately after returning to my room. The last thing I saw before my sleep was a pair of piercing crystal blue eyes. I woke up the next night renewed and full of energy. Sitting up in my bed someone knocked at the door.

"Come in."

A familiar/servant came in with a card on a salver for me. I received the card, "Thank you," I said pleasantly. I looked at this card, puzzled at the name on the card written in a silvery ink, "Lee Dragonetti". No one wrote my name that way, Lee was my nickname. I opened the card and found it was an invitation to a party of sorts. I looked the card over searching for the host's name but there was on. I was intrigued as to who had sent the invite and why. I was never invited to parties only meetings.

Eventually I shrugged it off and began to get ready. I showered, washed my hair and while I dried off I polished my nails and chose what I was going to wear. After my hair was dried I dressed myself in a black spaghetti strapped camisole and an above the knee black skirt, a deep royal purple button down shirt with one button done up. I wore my black jacket and my black 2 inch Mary Jane's as well as my family ring. It was a small white gold band with a single sapphire encrusted into the ring. My father gave it to me when I was 15yrs old and I never let it leave my finger except for showers and swimming. I curled my long dark brown hair into ringlets and looked into the mirror for approval. I looked stunning, as I was later told. But I was missing something, I grabbed a silver coloured necklace with a small teardrop purple stone dangling there.

I stepped outside of the manor and found a black BMW waiting. The driver opened the door

"Miss Dragonetti, the party's host has arranged a means of transportation for you."

I looked at the car and driver then walked towards the car and slid in to the backseat. Looking outside the window I saw the city's lights and the sky above darkening, making the whole city come alive. Finally we came to a halt outside of a small nightclub. The driver came and opened my door for me. I asked where I could possibly be, but somehow I knew the answer.

"Thank You" I said to the driver and walked to the front door, where the doorman asked for my invitation. I produced the invitation from my jacket. "Miss Dragonetti, Brian here will escort you to your table." I nodded in appreciation. I let Brian lead me to a table in the back, which was dimly lit to human eyes at least.

"May I bring you anything to drink Miss Dragonetti?"

"Just a cola will be fine."

"Are you sure that I could not interest you in a glass of our house red wine?" "No thank you not tonight, I've had my fill of wine."

"Yes Miss."

He went and brought back my glass of cola. The entire club was full of people both business type and the more questionable types. Humans and vampires. Purebloods and turned vampires all in the same room. The music was a soft techno beat playing in the background. I was not really enjoying myself of course that was also due to the fact that anyone who would try to come towards my table would immediately walk away looking spooked. Was I emitting some signal that said back away or maybe it was the two larger bouncers who were sitting at a table in front of the partition that blocked me from the club. I decided this was not my thing and so I would finish my cola and then go home.

That was when something happened. I could feel it, a ripple in the atmosphere of the room. Someone with a powerful aura. I stayed where I was and waited to quietly leave. Truthfully, I was uninterested in the party and it's guests now. I looked in front of me and I saw him. Deacon walked towards me unaware of the guests who were trying to stop him to talk. He just continued forward, towards me. I sat there an immortal deer in the headlights. He walked right past the bouncers, they didn't try to stop him but they forced the guests back to the club. He stood across from me "May I sit down?" He seated himself

"Are you having fun?"

"Ah yes, this party is a complete and total-"

"Bore. This isn't the party, this is just the preliminaries to weed out those who are not welcome. Those select few who are welcome are transported to the main event, the real party."

"I see. Well you won't have to tell me that I am not welcome. I've already chosen to go home and finish up some business I have."

"I don't think you should go. I would love it if you would grace my party with your presence." He looked at me, those crystal blue eyes seducing me into submission. I smiled.

"What is the present for going to your party with my presence?"

"You would receive my company. Is that enough or shall I offer you cars, money or blood?"

"I do not want to or need any of those. I have easy access to all of those, but I suppose I could do with your company."

I smiled softly at him, his eyes seemed to brighten at my acceptance. He put out his hand. "Let us be off milady." I took his hand, he gently kissed my knuckles and lead me out of the club to another black BMW. We got in and he sat beside me, his hands never wandered. He kept a hold of the hand that I had offered him. We arrived at a warehouse nearly on the other side of the city.


End file.
